User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Sonic
<< Toon Link | All 4 U | Marth >> Revealed: October 1, 2013 Enter the 17th smasher Sonic! Speeding back in to my surprise the blue blur is back and ready to take on anyone who comes his way! Being a veteran who's got his own trailer he must've done something right (other than temporarily go second party for Nintendo)! ? Well his specials are all the same, much to my unamusement. However there is an upside to this as Sonic has been buffed significantly to dish out more knockback. As usual he's shown to be the fastest thing alive and now comes with a new stage: Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World, on the Wii U version (with Green Hill returning to 3DS). The Blue Blur is ready to bombard his enemies: Super Sonic Style! SSB4 Sonic Screen 1.jpg|Sonic blocks a powerful punch from Mario. SSB4 Sonic Screen 2.jpg|Sonic enjoys Lost Hex's scenery. SSB4 Sonic Screen 3.jpg|Sonic notices the ever-present Mega Man. SSB4 Sonic Screen 4.jpg|Sonic finishes dealing with Link and Luigi. SSB4 Sonic Screen 5.jpg|Pit and Fox dodge an oncoming Spin Charge from Sonic. SSB4 Sonic Screen 6.jpg|Sonic strikes a new pose in Windy Hill. SSB4 Sonic Screen 7.jpg|Sonic dodges an explosive blast from Samus' arm cannon. SSB4 Sonic Screen 8.jpg|Sonic...flees from Link? SSB4 Sonic Screen 9.jpg|Sonic most likely snaps Luigi's neck (in his year mind you) with a Spin Dash. SSB4 Sonic Screen 10.jpg|Sonic poses for Super Smash Bros. 3DS. Moveset Special *Homing Attack: Like it's worked since 3D Blast: Flickies' Island, the Homing Attack is a fast homing technique that makes more use of Sonic's spin attack. Great for follow ups. **Stomp: A bit like a nerfed Bounce Attack, Stomp can meteor Smash opponents with great ease. **Surprise Attack: While it comes out faster, this version of Homing Attack has much less range and is also much weaker. *Spin Dash: Sonic's trapping, combo starting move is here! Hold the button to charge it up , do a small hop and go Sonic speed! **Hammer Spindash: A weaker variant that's start up hop can bury opponents **Burning Spin Dash: It has no hop at the start but it greatly makes up for it in power and giving burn damage. *Spring Jump: Spawn a spring that can be used by other fighters!. **Double Spring: To compensate for not springing as high, you get two springs you can use consecutively. . **TBA: *Spin Charge: A bit of a similar move, the differentiation between this and Spin dash is...actually I don't know. **Auto-Spin Charge: Hold the button to automatically cha-- isn't this just Spin Dash? **Gravitational Charge: Lure opponents in and attack them with drill damage using your gravitational pull! *Super Sonic: Aww, yeah! Super Sonic style! Though a bit weaker than Brawl, Super Sonic is still a formidable foe to be feared each time Sonic gets the Smash Ball. Roger Craig Smith truly is a great Sonic, isn't he? Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Punch Punch Kick; Sonic Battle) *Dash Attack (Spin n' Kick; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Strong Side (Handstand Kick; Sonic Battle) *Strong Up (Multi Axe Kick; Sonic Battle) *Strong Down (Sweep Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Smash *Forward Smash (Wind Up Punch; Sonic Battle) *Up Smash (Spin Attack; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Down Smash (Sonic Split; Super Smash Bros. 4) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spin Attack; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Forward Aerial (Corkscrew Sonic; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Backward Aerial (Sonic Swift Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Upward Aerial (Upward Scissor Kick; Sonic Battle) *Down Aerial (Meteor Dive Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Grabs *Pummel (Headbutt) *Forward Throw (Punt) *Backward Throw (Spinball Toss) *Up Throw (Spike Up Asonination) *Down Throw (Spin Charge) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Sonic flips and folds his arms while keeping over finger out. *Side: Sonic runs in speed while uttering the worlds "You're too slow!" "Sonic speed!". *Down: Sonic breakdances before saying "Come on!". Stage Introduction *Sonic jumps on screen in spin formation and gives a thumbs up. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Stage Complete: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emerald and says "Piece of Cake!". *Sonic sprints across the screen a few times before stopping at it and saying "That was almost too easy!" *Sonic breakdances and stands up with his fist out saying "Let's do that again sometime!" Palettes #Sonic #Crystal Rings #Purple Chaos Emerald #Silver Sonic #Silver's Glovebands #Special Stage Wristbands (Knuckles in Sonic 2) #Special Stage Wristbands (Sonic 3) #Black Sonic Category:Blog posts